


When I breathe it's only you

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comfort Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: After Sergio gets sent off against Girona a surprise visitor helps him take his mind off of things.





	When I breathe it's only you

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by last weekend's match against Girona and [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bt4GM4YFHnI/) video
> 
> Title borrowed from _Holding onto heaven_ by Foxes

Sergio already knows before the referee pulls out the second card, knows before he even fumbles in his back pocket for the red one. There are some well meaning pats on his back, some encouraging words whispered in his general direction, but he doesn’t hear any of them over his pulse roaring in his ears. He marches over to the referee, tries to argue, to plead, even though he knows it won’t be of any use. But what else is he supposed to do? 

And there’s still that tiny sliver of hope that the VAR will safe him and he clings to it like a lifeline as he pulls the armband off and hands it to Marcelo, but on days like this of course nothing goes his way.

He trots off the field with his head hanging and his eyes downcast, the encouraging applause of the Bernabeu only a faint comfort because god he knows exactly how badly he fucked up.

The tunnel is eerily quiet as he slinks up the stairs and he’s more than glad for the few quiet minutes he’ll have to himself before the rest of the team is going to join him But when he enters the dressing room it’s not as deserted as he expected.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, blinking a few times, just to make sure that it’s really Gerard sitting on the bench in front of his locker.

“I thought i’d surprise you,” Gerard says, walking over to him. “I haven’t had you all to myself in a while,” he scratches his beard. “But i was kinda hoping for happier circumstances.”

Sergio’s shoulders slump. “Guess i’m disappointing everyone today.”

“Don’t be melodramatic,” Gerard pulls Sergio into a tight hug. “Shit happens. You’ll get over it.”

“How did you even get in here?” Sergio mumbles, face buried against Gerard’s soft t-shirt as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“I bribed Lucas to tell your physios to let me in,” Gerard admits smugly, pressing a gentle kiss to Sergio’s hairline.

“Traitor,” Sergio grumbles, but he happily snuggles deeper into Gerard’s arms. Sometimes it feels nice to be held for a while.

Gerard smiles. “Just admit that you’re happy i’m here.”

Sergio gives a displeased grunt. “I’m not admitting to anything,” he says weakly, but they both know each other well enough to instantly recognize the thinly veiled lie, to realize just how much Gerard’s gesture really means.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself,” Gerard chuckles and tugs on Sergio’s grass stained jersey. “Come on, let’s get you in the shower.”

“We can’t,” Sergio swats his hands away. “Everyone will be swarming in here in like 10 minutes.”

“So?” Gerard smirks. “You know I can get you off much quicker than that.”

“Geri!” Sergio admonishes but there’s a small smile curling the corners of his mouth. “I’m not in the mood.”

“Fine,” Gerard relents. “Do your thing. I’ll wait in the car,” he presses a lingering kiss to Sergio’s lips before he vanishes out the door. Only a couple of minutes later Sergio’s teammates rush into the room, Lucas throwing him a knowing and annoyingly smug grin.

 

When he finally manages to leave an hour has passed since the final whistle and Sergio momentarily wonders if Gerard might have left, his already terrible mood only getting worse at the thought, but much to his relief he finds him patiently waiting in Sergio’s car, engrossed in his phone.

He doesn’t even ask, only raises an eyebrow in question as he slides into the driver’s seat and reaches for the keys that Gerard is dangling oh so helpfully right in front of his face.

“I stole them out of your locker,” Gerard grins proudly. 

“Of course you did,” Sergio laughs and starts the ignition, pulls out of his parking spot quickly because he’s dying to get home and curl up on the sofa with Gerard for the rest of the day, to forget about that complete disaster of a match.

*

He’s half-asleep already, feet resting in Gerard’s lap and only barely paying attention to the show they’ve been watching for the last few hours when he feels Gerard’s hand slide under the leg of his sweatpants and up his calf, softly caressing the tender skin around his new tattoos.

“What are you doing?” he whispers, words slurred and lazy from sleep.

“I wanna see your new tattoos. You’re always so secretive about them.”

“Because they’re not done yet,” Sergio says and tries to wriggle away from Gerard’s touch but Gerard grasps his ankle before he manages to get away.

“Let me see anyway,” he whines and Sergio can’t resist the pleading look in Gerard’s blue eyes.

“Fine,” he relents and leans back against the pink cushions, lets Gerard push up the leg of his sweats. 

Gerard trails the pads of his fingers over the raised edges of the new ink, twisting and turning his leg to get a good look at the entire artwork. “When’s the last time you put something on it?” he asks after a while.

“Dunno,” Sergio furrows his brows. “Last night i think? Why?”

Gerard tuts disapprovingly and pushes Sergio’s feet off his lap.

Sergio frowns at being jostled around so abruptly. “Where are you going?” 

“I’ll be right back,” Gerard declares and marches out of the room before Sergio has time to respond.

 

When he comes back a few minutes later he’s carrying a large tube in his hand.

Sergio squints at the strange object. “What’s that?”

“Your tattoo cream,” Gerard answers and sits down, pulling Sergio’s feet back into his lap. He runs his hands over Sergio’s calf, all the way up to his knee, caressing the sensitive skin carefully, paying extra attention to the dry places. “You really need to take better care of your skin.”

“You know this isn’t my first tattoo, right?” Sergio laughs and pokes Gerard’s stomach with his toe. “It’s gonna be just fine in a few days.”

“You still need to care for it,” Gerard squeezes a big drop of cream onto his fingers. “Especially after you’ve had a sweaty and dirty sock over it all morning. What if it gets infected?”

Sergio hisses when the cold liquid suddenly hits his skin, but it feels nice, Gerard’s slender fingers gently caressing his leg, soothing the raw edges of the fresh wounds. He hums contentedly, snuggling deeper into the sofa cushions.

“You worry too much,” he mumbles, grinning lazily. “But i like it when you get all protective. It’s cute.” 

Gerard ignores him and continues to trace the red lines just below Sergio’s knee. “What’s this one supposed to be anyway?” he asks.

“You’ll see when it’s finished,” Sergio grins.

“You’re really not gonna tell me?” Gerard asks and Sergio can hear the hurt in his boyfriend’s voice all too clearly.

He pushes himself into a sitting position. “Don’t be mad,” he pleads. “I want it to be a surprise,” he softens his expression, trying to will Gerard to understand but Gerard keeps glaring at him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers and scoots closer, winds his arms around Gerard’s neck. “I promise i’ll show you as soon as it’s done,” he crawls into Gerard’s lap, straddling him and sliding his hands into his hair as he leans in to kiss him deeply.

 

When they pull apart again his lips feel pleasantly numb and Gerard’s hands have grown possessive around his waist. He keeps running his fingers through Gerard’s hair, playfully tugging on the short strands and he can’t get enough of how soft and silky it feels under his fingertips.

“I love your new haircut,” he murmurs, blunt nails scraping over Gerard’s scalp. “It looks so good on you.” 

Gerard tilts his head into the touch and a shudder runs through Sergio when he feels Gerard’s dick swell underneath him. He wriggles his ass a little, forcing a low groan from Gerard’s lips. 

With a pleased sigh he shifts to the side and slides his hand down the front of Gerard’s pants, wraps his fingers around Gerard’s rapidly hardening length.

“I thought you weren’t in the mood,” Gerard chuckles, voice already growing breathless.

“Changed my mind,” Sergio grins innocently, twisting his wrist and giving him a firm tug.

“Is that so?” Gerard’s gaze suddenly turns predatory.

Sergio bites on his bottom lip, still stroking Gerard as he leans in, tugs on Gerard’s ear with his teeth. “Let me ride you,” he whispers huskily.

Gerard considers the offer for a fleeting moment, eyes already hazy with lust but then he shakes his head and pushes Sergio onto his back instead, lays him across the plush pink cushions. “I have something much better in mind,” he grins and doesn’t waste any more time, taking off Sergio’s sweats with practiced ease, only stopping when he reaches the waistband of his underwear. “Do you even wear a different brand anymore?” he asks with a frown, playing with the waistband for a while before he lets it snap against Sergio’s skin. 

“No,” Sergio shrugs, bottom lip pushed out in a slight pout. “They’re comfy.”

Gerard gives a non-committal hum, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

“Don’t even think about making a donkey joke,” Sergio threatens with a grin. “Or you’ll spend the rest of the night alone with your hand.”

“You know me too well,” Gerard laughs and finally frees Sergio of his underwear. “And they do make your ass look great.” He licks his lips at the sight of Sergio’s throbbing erection, runs his hands up Sergio’s thighs, tracing up the swirling lines of ink until he reaches the crease of his leg, fingertips ghosting across his hip bones and pushing up under his hoodie, exploring the dips and groves of his stomach.

Sergio arches into the touch, a soft groan escaping him when Gerard finally takes him in hand, stroking him languidly. He spreads his legs in silent invitation, begging Gerard to crawl between them, to have his way with him, suddenly consumed with the need to feel Gerard as close as possible, to feel his weight press into him in all the right places.

He props himself on his elbows, just as Gerard leans down, their mouths meeting in a searing kiss that shoots every single one of his nerve endings, chasing away all the stress and tension of the last weeks as their tongues dance and Gerard steadily works him towards release. 

And it takes all his willpower, every shred of self-control to separate their lips and pull away before Gerard’s slender fingers push him over the edge. “I don’t want to come yet,” he pants, a breathless laugh bubbling out of him when Gerard leans to the side and pulls out a tube of lube from behind one of the sofa pillows. “I see you came prepared,” he chuckles.

“Just in case,” Gerard smirks and slicks his fingers liberally. He pushes one of Sergio’s leg against his chest and slides a finger into him, starting to stretch him out gingerly.

Sergio sighs contentedly, his eyelids fluttering closed all on their own and he’s in no hurry to speed this up, just enjoying the stretch of Gerard’s fingers inside him and he could very well stay like this for the rest of the day.

He’s almost a bit disappointed when Gerard retreats his fingers and moves to push his pants down, wriggling out of them and pulling off his shirt before he slicks himself up and spreads himself out on top of Sergio. He reaches between their bodies to line himself up, face buried against Sergio’s neck, tongue licking kisses along his sensitive skin and Sergio suddenly doesn’t mind anymore when he feels Gerard nudge into him agonizingly slow, pressing deeper and deeper and deeper, a ragged breath stuttering out of him when Gerard finally bottoms out.

“Geri,” he pleads helplessly and he feels so overwhelmed already, even though they’re only barely moving, just rocking against each other. 

He leans up to help Gerard pull off his hoodie, a low moan escaping him when the change of angle pushes Gerard even deeper into him. “Fuck,” he groans, sparks shooting up his spine as he pushes his hips out even more and then finally they’re both naked and Sergio has to fight to keep his eyes open when Gerard presses him back into the cushions and starts moving in earnest. 

He offers no resistance when Gerard pushes his arms above his head, fingers closing tight around his wrist, holding him down just enough for the faint sting of pain to ground him and the tender look in Gerard’s eyes alone almost undoes him.

Gerard leans down to push their mouths together, settling into a languid rhythm and neither of them is in any particular hurry to speed things up, content to just enjoy the moment for as long as they can hold on.

 

Sergio barely makes a sound when he comes, clinging to Gerard as wave after wave of white hot pleasure washes over him, shudders wrecking his body as Gerard fucks him through his orgasm, following him over the edge only a few short moments later, a deep satisfied groan tumbling from his lips as he empties deep inside Sergio.

*

“I’m glad you came over,” Sergio says later, when they’re cuddled up on the sofa, a thick blanket covering their spent bodies. “I missed you.”

“Me too,” Gerard smiles softly and moves his hands down to cup Sergio’s ass. “And who else would willingly put up with you … ouch,” he yelps when Sergio pinches him in the side. 

“Be nice,” Sergio pouts.

“Never,” Gerard leans up to press a lingering kiss to Sergio’s lips. “When do you have to be back in training?”

“Wednesday morning,” Sergio props himself up on Gerard’s chest, traces lazy circles along his collar bone. “I think i might go to Sevilla and check on the horses.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Gerard eyes him thoughtfully before a smile curls his lips. “Or you could come to Lyon and watch me play.”

Sergio scrunches his nose. “Definitely not,” he shudders, soothing the sting of his words with a fluttering kiss to Gerard’s shoulder. 

“Your loss,” Gerard teases and rolls them onto their sides, starts tickling up Sergio’s ribs. “You could learn a thing or too.”

Sergio tries squirms away from the teasing touch. “As if,” he chokes out, desperately grappling for the armrest when he feels himself slide off the sofa. “Geri stop,” he giggles breathlessly. “You’re gonna make us fall off.”

“You have no faith in me,” Gerard grins and winds his arms around his waist, hoists him against his chest. “Better?”

Sergio sighs happily and tangles his legs with Gerard’s. “I wish we could stay like this all day.”

“And what’s stopping us?”

“I’m starving,” Sergio groans and tries to snuggle closer but Gerard pushes him away and swings his legs off the sofa.

“What’s with you always running off today?” Sergio asks, cuddles against Gerard from behind, head resting on his shoulder and trying to hold him back.

“I’m getting you something to eat,” Gerard says and reaches for his pants.

Sergio considers protesting, but then his stomach growls loudly, so he scrambles for his clothes instead.

 

“What the hell is that?” Gerard blurts out suddenly, halfway to the kitchen, just as Sergio pulls his hoodie over his head.

“What?” he asks when he finally emerges from the bulky fabric, smoothing down his unruly hair and blinking up at Gerard questioningly.

“That oversized Lego Princess in the corner there,” Gerard points at the object in question. “What on earth possessed you to buy that?”

Sergio shrugs. “I thought it looked cool.”

“And so you decided to put it in the middle of your living room, next to a giant pink flamingo?”

“So?” Sergio makes a triumphant sound when he finally locates his other sock under the coffee table. “What’s wrong with that now?”

“Nothing,” Gerard shakes his head faintly, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a grin. “Nothing. Just … you’re definitely not gonna be in charge of decorating our house.”

Sergio trails after Gerard to the kitchen, watches him rummage around in the fridge. “Didn’t know we were planning to move in together,” he smirks, grinning even more when Gerard blushes furiously.

“That’s not what … i meant when we’re retired … maybe … you know … if you want,” he stutters, busies himself with slicing up a tomato.

“God, you’re adorable when you get all flustered.” Sergio smiles softly and climbs onto a bar stool, watches Gerard lay out bread and ham on two plates. “So you really want to live together?”

“Yeah, why not. In a few years when things have calmed down,” Gerard looks up, a trace of insecurity in his eyes. “Don’t you?”

Sergio reaches out for Gerard’s hand and interlaces their fingers over the kitchen counter. “Of course i do,” he says and Gerard’s bright smile makes his heart flutter. 

He gnaws on his bottom lip. “Do i get to pick out the wall paint at least?” he asks, the corners of his mouth twitching with a barely held in smile.

Gerard groans. “I should have just kept my mouth shut.”

Sergio laughs. “What about furniture? Or Curtains?” he runs his fingers through his hair. “Does art count as decorations?”

Gerard rolls his eyes and slides a plate in front of him. “Eat your damn sandwich.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments! Don't be shy, i usually don't bite :)


End file.
